


Nightmares

by Should_be_sleeping



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Should_be_sleeping/pseuds/Should_be_sleeping
Summary: Although the War itself may be over, the survivors must still struggle with the invisible scars and wounds which it left behind.OrHarry and Ginny cope with the realities of nightmares and PTSD------------------------------------------------





	Nightmares

A flash of green light and a high cold laugh -

 

Harry sat bolt upright in bed, panting, sweat pouring off his face. It had been so real, every night it was so real. Lord Voldemort had been dead for five years and still he couldn't sleep.

Harry rubbed the palm of his hand against his face and squeezed his eyes tight shut. Opening them again he reached for his glasses, stood up and walked quietly into the bathroom, trying not to wake the woman sleeping by his side.

 

The cold water helped to clear his head as he splashed it onto his face, but he was still shaking. His hands gripped the sink tightly as he stared at his reflection in the mirror: his face was white as a sheet and his hair was pointing in every direction. Two bright green eyes stared back at him, looking as if they'd just seen a ghost. A jagged scar tore across the forehead, a constant reminder of what had happened.

 

Harry's shoulders began to quiver and then to shake. He ducked his head, trying to stop the tears that were beginning to fall, but he couldn't stop them; they just kept flowing.

With a muffled sob, Harry slowly collapsed onto the floor, drawing his knees up to his chin and curling into the corner. The sobs were uncontrollable now and his shoulders wouldn't stop shaking. Scarred by the war, the _Man Who Lived_ wept; his every breath haunted by memories of the past.

 

\----------------------------

 

Ginny Potter woke to find an empty space in the bed. She sat up slowly, looking around her; looking for Harry. A sound from the bathroom caught her attention; carefully she got up and put her ear to the door. She leaned her forehead against the cool door as she heard the quiet crying, unsure of what to do; with a deep breath she put her hand on the handle and, steeling herself for what was behind it, slowly and quietly pulled it open.

 

At the sight before her eyes her breath caught in her throat. She closed the door behind her and knelt down in front of her husband, her face a few inches from his; she put out a gentle hand and put it on the side of his face.

Harry's eyes flew open, panicked, but relaxed as they met hers. Ginny's heart broke at the pain in them but she sat down and next to him and gently put her arms around him. Harry leaned into her and she rest her head against his, hushing him as the sobs wracked his body.

 

"Shush, shush," she soothed, "it's alright, we're alright."

"I can't stop seeing it," Harry whispered, "I can't stop, seeing them, I mean. Every night I see their faces and I can't stop."

 

Ginny didn't need to ask who he meant, she dreamt about them too sometimes: Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore... Fred...

Ginny didn't say anything, she didn't need to, she just kissed him gently and held him tight.

Slowly Harry's breathing returned to normal and the tears stopped falling, but he and Ginny didn't move and they stayed like that until the morning light began to shine through the window. As it did it fell upon the young couple: wounded and fragile, wrapped in each other's arms and surrounded by ghosts.


End file.
